


It is what it is

by LysTheDreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you love someone you know exactly nothing about except their name?</p><p>Eleanor thought she can. Chris came in her life, and she got interested. The silent, brooding  and indifferent figure sent fire through her body. She wanted to know everything, but the shell is so hard to break and inside there is not what she expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is what it is

Everybody talked about the mysterious, new student, who was always alone in a lonely corner, listening to music, or making small sketches into the back of his notebooks. He wasn't a pathetic nerd, or some weird goth, he was just different. The only thing the others knew about him was his name: Chris. But except the sudden school changing he didn't draw much attention, maybe it was because of his average looks: short, brown hair; tall, slightly muscular body, and grey eyes.

But he didn't stayed unnoticed, a barbie blonde girl was watching his every breath, sighing as she put her well manicured hand on her heart, and the girls around her just chuckled, she glared at them.

"Lory, a new one, really? It wasn't even a week, since you and Kev broke up." said Alice, a very tall brunette, who was considered Eleanor's best friend. She was down on earth, neat, and had lot of humanity in her, even if she befriended with the brainless dollfaced girls.

"Lice, it's not the same. I feel it will be different." swatted Lory the taller girl, and the other's just started to whisper about the mentioned boy, and how he was out of the blonde girl's reach, doesn't matter how pretty and popular she was.

"Hush, you ignorant chicks." said Eleanor as she got up from her regular place, and dusted of her shorts, then with a flip of her hair, she was on her way to her target. Suddenly something unknown happened in her stomach, she actually felt nervous, and like she was ten again and had to dance ballet in front of her whole school.

'Chill girl, you are fabulous, he will like you.' tried to calm her raging nerves the blonde, but she froze up, when her eyes found the grey ones already looking at her. She forced a smile on her face, and sat down next to Chris. She waited for the boy to speak up, but when she realized he didn't intend to she just called out for him.

"Hey Chris, I'm Eleanor. And h..." she was interrupted by smooth voice, and she was amazed by every single word the boy said.

"Quit the empty manners, what do you want?" asked the grey eyed boy, taking a packet of Dunhill out of his bag, and lit one.

"I wanted to introduce myself, and be friendly. You looked so lonely." muttered the girl with sweetness in her high voice, and batted her eyelashes at him. The boy just looked at her indifferently, he didn't say a word, then he draw in a drag of his cigarette, turned away from the girl. They just sat there in an uncomfortable silence, the boy smoked, and the girl waited, for god knows what.

"Listen, girl. I don't intend to make any friends, so don't stress yourself, just go back to your friends, and leave me alone." the words were cold especially to a girl, who never got any rejection, so she just stood there, frozen to her spot, looking after the brunett.

"Fuck" muttered the barbie girl, standing up angrily, and she strutted into the school, leaving her friends outside. She didn't understan the boys behaviour at all, she was used to the kindness, the adoring, not this kind of unreasonable coldness. As she stepped into the classroom her eyes roamed through the crowd of people in there, and when she saw the familiar brown hair, her heartbeat quickened and her face flushed out in a deep red color. She felt embarassed.

"Ms.Greene, take a seat please." said the teacher, and Eleanor sat down , like she hasn't even saw the brunett boy at the back of the science room. She wasn't the on to give things up so easily, so she already had a plan.


End file.
